GIFT from HEAVEN
by Freedom Alliance
Summary: Sasuke keras kepala ingin mengantar Naruto pulang walau sudah ditolak berulang kali. Akhirnya dia mengatur siasat untuk kabur dari Sasuke. Berhasilkah Naruto? Warning! YAOI insert..SasuNaru.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!
1. Lyric 1: Kyuubi Café

_**A Naruto Fanficion..**_

**Freedom Alliance (FA) present..**

**GIFT from HEAVEN**

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance, drama, friendship, Shonen-ai/Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU, Shonen-ai/YAOI, typos, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Insert Song:** "Aoi Tori" by Alice Nine

**Author: Schezcha**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Cerita ini merupakan versi Naruto dari fanfic **MY BABY** oleh: Minoru_666 (FA). Selamat menikmati..

.

.

**Summary:** Naruto dan teman-temannya memiliki satu impian. Tapi belum sampai tujuan, band mereka harus bubar. Di saat tak terduga Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke. Siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya?

* * *

><p><strong>Lyric 1: Kyuubi Café<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kriiiing..kriiiiing.."<p>

Dering alarm terdengar dengan kerasnya. Suaranya berasal dari salah satu kamar di sebuah apartment kecil di pinggir kota. Kamar berdinding putih itu terlihat berantakan dengan banyak barang tak tertata dengan rapi. Sang pemilik kamar masih tertidur lelap di atas tempat tidur _single_-nya. Dia masih terbuai dalam mimpinya. Seorang pemuda _blonde_ _spiky_ terlihat memeluk gulingnya yang bermotif rubah orange dengan ekor berjumlah sembilan.

"Kriiiing..kriiiiing.."

Suara alarm berdering lagi.

_Berisik sekali.._

Tangan kanannya berjalan menuju meja kecil yang terletak di sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. Meraba-raba dan mencoba meraih jam weker di atas sana. Ditekannya tombol pada jam weker itu. Dan jam wekerpun berhenti berdering. Pemuda itu kembali tidur.

"Pipipiiip.. Pipipiiip.. Pipipiiip.."

_What now?_

Kali ini suara pengganggu terdengar dari ponsel putihnya yang ada di samping jam wekernya. Pemuda berkulit tan itupun membuka kedua pelupuk matanya dengan terpaksa. Nampaklah dua bola mata biru saphirenya yang indah. Dia bangun lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Wajah manisnya berhias tiga garis halus pada kedua sisi pipinya. Pamuda itu kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Diambilnya ponselnya dengan kedua mata masih terpejam.

"Hooaaaam.. Moshi-moshi..(_halo_)," sapa pemuda itu dengan nada masih mengantuk.

"_Kau sudah bangun, Naruto?_" tanya seorang pemuda di seberang sambungan telepon.

"Hmm..hai' (_ya_)," jawab pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu.

"_Kalau kau tidak segera kemari, kau akan mendapat balasannya._"

"Hah? Siapa kau?"

"_Kau sudah lupa dengan temanmu sendiri?_"

Naruto membuka kedua matanya dengan enggan lalu melihat sebentar pada layar ponselnya. Tertera sebuah nama pada layar ponselnya, 'Gaara -Shukaku-'.

"Aah..rupanya Gaara? Tumben sekali pagi-pagi sudah menghubungiku, ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"_Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa? Kau melupakan janjimu, dan bahkan melupakan suara temanmu sendiri_," jawab Gaara datar.

Naruto melirik jam wekernya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi.

"Gomen na (_maaf_), Gaara.. Hehehe..," balas Naruto seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Kutunggu sepuluh menit, kalau kau tidak datang juga.._"

"Hai'! Hai'! Aku segera ke sana. Kau ada di kafe dekat apartmentku kan?"

"Hn. Cepatlah."

"Tut..tuuut..tut.."

Gaara menutup sambungan telepon sepihak. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Mencuci mukanya, menggosok giginya, mandi, lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian bersih yang ada pada lemari pakaiannya. Diambilnya T-shirt hitam tanpa panjang lalu dipakainya. Lalu dia memakai jaket putih berhoodie bulu tanpa lengan pada bagian luarnya. Dipadu dengan celana skinny putih panjang dengan aksesoris rantai kecil pada sebelah kiri. Tak lupa dipakainya dekker hitam pada siku kanannya dan gelang metal style pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Naruto berlari menuju pintu depan. Mengunci apartmentnya, lalu berlari meninggalkan gedung apartment itu dengan cepat. Dia berlari menuju kafe tempatnya janjian dengan Gaara. Walau jarak kafe itu dekat dengan apartmentnya tapi dia tidak mau terlambat. Apalagi tinggal beberapa menit saja waktu yang tersisa.

Brug! Gedebug!

Tidak sengaja pemuda _blonde_ itu menabrak seorang pejalan kaki yang lewat. Tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk di trotoar.

"Adududuh..," keluh Naruto menahan sakit. "Go, gomen nasai (_maafkan aku_), saya tidak sengaja," ucap Naruto meminta maaf pada orang itu.

Dia berusaha berdiri dari tempatnya jatuh. Lalu membersihkan debu yang menempel pada pakaian yang dikenakannya. Sementara orang yang ditabraknya hanya berdiam diri di tempatnya berdiri. Orang itu tidak terjatuh. Tiba-tiba Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah orang itu.

"Hounto ni gomen nasai (_maafkan aku_)," ucap Naruto lagi.

"Hn. Lain kali perhatikan jalanmu."

Terdengar suara barinton dari orang yang ditabraknya tadi. Pelahan-lahan Naruto mengubah posisiya kembali seperti semula. Dilihatnya dengan seksama orang yang ada di depannya itu. Rupanya yang ditabraknya adalah seorang pemuda berparas tampan berkulit putih porselen. Pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu mengenakan kemeja biru dongker lengan panjang dengan coat hitam panjang yang dipadu dengan celana jeans hitam.

"Keren sekali..," gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

Pemuda di hadapan Naruto itu mendengus kesal akibat diperhatikan sampai seperti itu. Diapun menata pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan kedua mata hitam onyx-nya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memerhatikanku, bocah?" tanya pemuda itu datar.

_Bocah..? Memang berapa usianya?_

"Ah! Su, sumimasen!" seru Naruto begitu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?"

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi," ucap pemuda itu seraya melangkahkan kedua kakinya menjauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri. "Jangan lupa perhatikan langkahmu, jangan sampai menabrak lagi."

"Arigato gozaimasu! (_terima kasih_)" teriak Naruto sedikit membuat orang-orang di sekitar tempat itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Naruto masih terdiam dan menatap punggung pemuda itu yang semakin jauh darinya.

"Oh iya! AKu kan ada janji dengan Gaara!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Srek!"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya lalu terdiam.

_Rasanya aku menginjak sesuatu_, pikir Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kaki kirinya dan melihatnya sesuatu yang ada di bawah kakinya tadi. Di sana ada sebuah dompet kulit berwarna coklat tua. Perlahan Naruto membungkuk dan mengambilnya. Dibukanya dompet coklat itu. Ada beberapa lembar sepuluh ribu yen di dalamnya.

_Woah..banyak sekali! Aku beruntung!_

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat melihat foto pada kartu identitas yang tersemat pada dompet itu. Pemilik dompet itu adalah pemuda yang tadi ditabraknya. Namanya..

_Uchiha.. Sasuke..?_

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto berbalik dan berlari mengejar pemuda itu. Dia menyusuri jalan dengan teliti. Siapa tahu pemuda itu berhenti di suatu tempat kan? Dia terus berlari sampai sebuah perempatan besar yang ramai dengan penjalan kaki. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke segala penjuru tapi hasilnya nihil.

Pemuda itu telah menghilang dalam keramaian kota Tokyo. Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"Jalannya cepat sekali. Hah..hah.. Baru sebentar saja aku sudah kehilangan jejaknya," gumam Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya.

_Tapi..Uchiha Sasuke. Entah kenapa sepertinya nama itu tidak asing bagiku._

"Pipipiiip.. Pipipiiip.. Pipipiiip.."

Ponsel Naruto berdering. Naruto meraih ponsel di sakunya dan menerima panggilan itu.

"Moshi-moshi.."

"_Kau terlambat_," ucap Gaara dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Hah..hah.. Maaf Gaara. Tadi aku menabrak orang di jalan. Lalu.."

"_Kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kau ada dimana?_" tanya Gaara khawatir.

"Aku ada di..hah..hah.. Di dekat perempatan barat," jawab Naruto seraya berjalan kembali.

"_Kenapa kau ada di sana? Harusnya kau pergi ke timur bukan ke barat._"

"Gomen na.."

"_Ya sudah, tunggu aku di sana. Jangan kemana-mana!_"

"Tut..tuuuut..tut.."

Lagi-lagi Gaara menutup sambungan telepon begitu saja. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah seraya berjalan menju pinggir trotoar. Yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah menunggu Gaara. Naruto bersandar pada dinding luar sebuah toko. Kedua mata birunya melihat langit di angkasa. Awan-awan bergerak dengan perlahan tertiup angin.

_Damainya hari ini. Entah kapan terakhir kali kutemui hari yang damai seperti ini. Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi._

"Naruto!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Yo! Gaara!" panggil Naruto seraya berjalan menghampiri pemuda bertato kanji 'Ai' pada dahinya sebelah kiri itu. "Maaf ya membuatmu menunggu lama. Hehehe.."

Pemuda itu mengenakan T-shirt hitam lengan pendek dan celana panjang hitam. Pada bagian luarnya dia memakai jaket hitam yang sebagian tidak dikancingkan. Di kedua tangannya terdapat sepasang sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam. Style-nya sangat pantas untuk pemuda berambut merah marun itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Gaara.

"Tadi aku menabrak seseorang tapi ternyata orang itu menjatuhan dompetnya. Waktu aku mau mengembalikannya, orang itu sudah pergi.."

"Lebih baik kau serahkan saja pada kantor poisi, biar polisi yang mengurusnya."

"Tidak bisa.."

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Soalnya..tidak ada kartu identitasnya," jawab Naruto bohong. "Tapi aku hafal dengan wajahnya!"

_Lagipula sepertinya pemuda itu, aku pernah melihat wajahnya di suatu tempat._

"Kau kembalikan saja besok saat bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Iya! Oya, apa hal yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Naruto menatap pemuda bermata hijau jade dengan lingkaran mata hitam itu heran.

"Ada pekerjaan, kau mau tidak?" tanya Gaara seraya menatap kedua mata Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Kau tahu Kyuubi Café kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Mereka menawari band kita untuk tampil nanti jam 7 malam. Kau bisa datang kan?"

Wajah Naruto berseri dan terpancar kebahagiaan.

"Tentu saja!" seru Naruto mantap. "Tapi..Shukaku Band kan sudah bubar," tambah Naruto dengan nada suara rendah.

Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah menjadi masam. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Dia teringat kembali enam bulan lalu ketika band mereka, Shukaku Band dengan terpaksa harus bubar. Dia dan ketiga tempatnya harus berpisah. Gaara tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Ditepuknya bahu kiri pemuda _blonde_ itu pelan.

"Aku tahu band kita sudah bubar," ujar Gaara datar.

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima tawaran itu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Sebelum kuterima sudah kubicarakan dengan teman-teman kita yang lain. Dan..mereka menyetujuinya. Walau Shukaku Band sudah bubar, tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau kita kembali bersama kan?"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gaara. Menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah bertanya, 'Apa itu benar?' Gaara menjawabnya dengna sebuah senyuman tipis. Raut wajah Naruto kembali ceria.

"Baiklah! Sudah diputuskan! Nanti malam aku ikut!" ujar Naruto mantap dengan cengiran lima jari khasnya.

"Jam tujuh malam, jangan sampai terlambat!"

"Okey!"

_Mungkin dengan ini..kesempatan kedua untuk mewujudkan impian kami bisa tercapai_, kata Naruto dalam hati. _Semoga.._

.

.

**Gift from Heaven -Schezcha-**

.

.

Seorang pemuda berkemeja biru kotak-kotak biru tua dengan _coat_ hitam panjang berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Di depannya seorang fotografer sibuk mengambil fotonya dengan kameranya. Sementara itu beberapa orang terlihat antusias memandang sang pemuda.

"JEPREEET! JEPREEET!"

Hanya terdengar shutter kamera di studio itu.

"JEPREEET!"

"Pose dari samping. Tolong pose dari samping," ujar sang fotografer memberi pengarahan.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu mengganti posisinya. Diapun berpose dengan _cool_-nya.

"Bagus!" seru sang fotografer.

"JEPREEET! JEPREEET!"

"Sekali lagi Uchiha-san. Kali ini dengan pose yang biasa Anda lakukan," pinta laki-laki itu.

"Hn," sahut sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu menatap lurus ke depan dengan tangan kanan menunjuk ke arah depan seperti membawa sebuah pistol. Sementara tangan kirinya dimasukan ke dalam saku _coat_ hitamnya. Berpose selayaknya seorang detektif dalam film-film Hollywood. Bibir pemuda itu mengulaskan sebuah seringaian.

"JEPREEET! JEPREEET! JEPREEET!"

"Sempurna..," gumam fotografer itu kagum. "Arigato gozaimasu, Uchiha-san."

"Hn, sama-sama."

Fotografer itu melangkah menuju para asistennya. Pemuda itu melepas _coat_ yang dipakainya. Seorang penata busana bergegas menghampiri pemuda itu. Dibawanya _coat_ hitam itu. Lalu diserahkannya pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Kerja bagus, Sasuke," puji gadis itu dengan senyuman ramah di wajahnya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat.

"Ck, ck, ck..kau tidak berubah sedikitpun. Padahal sudah lima tahun lebih berlalu."

Sasuke mendengus lalu berjalan menuju sebuah sofa panjang di studio pemotretan itu. Lalu duduk di sana dengan santai. Sang gadis berjalan mengikutinya. Diapun turut duduk di samping Sasuke. Gadis berkemeja merah itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Waktu tidak akan mudah mengubah seseorang," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Kau ini. Cepat cari pacar sana..," suruh gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu. Tapi hal itu justru membuat gadis beriris hijau emerald itu berbalik menatapnya tak kalah tajam dari tatapan mata Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu datar.

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri, Sakura."

"Haah..aku hanya bosan melihat fotomu dengan banyak gadis di setiap majalah yang kubeli."

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan mereka."

"Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa bukan berarti tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Mereka saja yang salah mengartikan."

"Itu karena kau terlalu baik pada mereka. Kau tidak memberi kejelasan pada mereka, makanya mereka jadi seperti itu. Apa kau tahu, seorang gadis sangat mudah salah paham pada seorang pemuda yang memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik," papar Sakura.

_Mulai lagi_..batin Sasuke.

"Makanya sekarang kau mendapat julukan '**Playboy**'. Kau tampan, semua gadis suka padamu. Apa tidak ada salah satu atau dua orang dari mereka yang kau sukai?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau tidak tertarik pada wanita?"

"Tidak."

"Berarti kau tertarik pada laki-laki?"

"Apa?"

Sasuke mengalihkan kedua matanya pada Sakura.

"Kau..seorang yaoi?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah tersenyum penuh harap.

"Hah?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral yang tergeletak di atas meja di depannya. Diteguknya air itu sampai membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Sakura masih menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura adalah sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil. Dulu mereka membentuk sebuah grup band dengan nama Sharingan, dengan jumlah personel ada empat orang. Sayangnya kurang lebih lima tahun yang lalu Sharingan bubar dan masing-masing personelnya mendalami aktivitas baru mereka masing-masing.

"Aku bukan yaoi," ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Sayang sekali..padahal kalau kau yaoi, aku akan sangat mendukungmu," kata Sakura dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"Berhentilah menjadi fujoshi."

"Tidak bisa. I'm a fujoshi forever."

"Shitsurei shimasu (_permisi_), Haruno Sakura-san," ujar seorang pemuda berbadan besar dengan rambut coklat.

Sakura menoleh ke arah pemuda itu.

"Hai', ada apa Akimichi-san?" tanya Sakura ramah.

"Ini sudah jam lima sore. Sudah saatnya untuk ke Yamanaka Boutique untuk mengantar gaun pesanan," ujar pemuda itu mengingatkan.

"Ah! Benar juga!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba, "Kau tunggu di mobil saja, Akimichi-san."

Pemuda bernama lengkap Akimichi Chouji itu mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi.

"Gara-gara kau aku sampai lupa waktu," kata Sakura menyalahan Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaa.."

"Tunggu!"

Sasuke meraih tangan kiri Sakura. Menggenggamnya kuat. Sakura menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?"

_Jangan katakan kalau dia tiba-tiba tertarik padaku_, tebak Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap beberapa saat. Onyx bertemu emerald. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang fotografer yang mengarahkan kameranya pada dua orang itu. Memotretnya satu kali lalu beranjak pergi.

"Kau bisa meminjamiku uang?" tanya Sasuke _to-the-point_.

"Hah?"

Sakura _sweatdrop_.

"Kau menghentikanku pergi hanya untuk itu?" tanya balik Sakura.

Sasuke mengaagguk lemah.

"Kemana perginya dompetmu Tuan Muda Uchiha?"

"Sepertinya tertinggal di rumah."

_Apa boleh buat..dia kan sahabatku juga._

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Sakura seraya mengeluarkan dombet merahnya.

"Berapa banyak yang kau punya?"

"Sekitar 50 ribu Yen." Sakura terdiam sesaat, "Tunggu, kau tidak akan mengambil semua uangku kan?"

"Hn."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Hn'?"

Sasuke mengambil dompet merah Sakura tanpa seizin si pemiliknya. Dikeluarkannya beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompet itu. Lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam saku kemejanya.

"Kau mau merampokku? Hei, kembalikan!" teriak Sakura tidak terima.

"Kau kan punya banyak uang. Aku hanya pinjam sedikit."

"Sasuke kembalikan!"

"Tidak."

Sakura berusaha mengambil uangnya yang diambil paksa oleh Sasuke. Dia menyerang Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya. Tapi Sasuke menahan tangan kanannya. Lalu Sakura menyerang dengan tangan kirinya. Dengan cepat Sasuke mencengekeram tangan Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu menyeringai. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyerang Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke menghalanginya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya duduk.

Sakura terus melancarkan serangan-serangan untuk mengambil uangnya. Tapi setiap tangan putih Sakura mendekati saku kemejanya, Sasuke menghalanginya dengan sigap. Mereka terus saling menyerang dan menghalangi.

"Ehm! Haruno Sakura-san! Uchiha Sasuke-san!" panggil seorang pria bermasker hitam menginterupsi pertengkaran kecil dua sahabat itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling mencengkeram tangan lawannya. Tiba-tiba mereka menghentikan gerakan mereka dan menoleh ke arah pria itu.

"Kakashi-sensei," panggil Sakura.

"Untuk apa kau kemari Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

"Kalau kalian berdua tetap seperti itu, bisa menimbulkan salah paham nantinya," ujar Kakashi seraya berjalan ke arah dua orang itu.

Sasuke melepas cengkeraman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Sakura, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam.

_Aku menang_, kata Sasuke dalam hati.

_Lain kali aku akan mengalahkanmu_, ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Padahal kalian kan bersahabat, kenapa bertengkar?" tanya Kakashi ramah.

"Hahaha..hanya _sparing_ saja, Kakashi-sensei. Sudah lama kami tidak _sparing_," jawab Sakura bohong.

"Baguslah.. Sayang sekali ya Sharingan harus bubar."

"Iya. Ah, gomen nasai Kakashi-sensei aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji dengan Ino. Jaa.."

Sakura berlari meninggalkan studio pemotretan itu dengan cepatnya. Kakashi tidak sempat membalas salam dari mantan muridnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke _to-the-point_.

"Kau ada waktu?"

.

.

**Gift from Heaven -Schezcha-**

.

.

Matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. Langit yang biru kini mulai berubah dengan munculnya bias-bias keemasan. Lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan mulai menyala menerangi jalanan ibu kota. Tak ada istilah sepi pada Tokyo, selalu ramai setiap saat. Naruto termenung di balkon kamarnya. Mengamati perubahan langit di atas sana. Bintang-bintang kecil bermunculan di atas sana. Berkelap-kelip seolah menyapa tiap orang yang melihatnya. Pemuda berwajah imut itu tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hari ini aku akan berjuang keras!" serunya pada dirinya sendiri seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.

Diapun melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

_Sudah jam enam lebih. Sudah saatnya aku berangkat._

Naruto mengambil tas hitam berisi gitar kesayangannya yang diletakkannya di atas tempat tidur. Disampirkannya tas itu ke belakang. Lalu melihat cermin besar yang dipasang di dinding dekat pintu kamarnya. Penampilannya sudah bagus. Baju yang dikenakannya sama dengan yang dipakainya tadi siang. Yang berbeda hanya sekarang dia memakai sebuah kalung metal dengan liontin berbentuk seperti shuriken.

Pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari gedung apartmentnya. Dengan langkah cepat dia menuju halte yang ada di ujung blok. Sebuah bus berhenti di depan halte itu bersamaan dengan sampainya Naruto di halte itu. Dia tepat waktu. Bus pun berangkat. Selang sembilan menit bus itu berangkat, tiba-tba bus terjebak kemacetan.

_Sial! Kenapa harus macet di saat seperti ini?_ Gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

"Lama sekali sih?" keluh seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku belakang Naruto.

"Iya lama. Kalau begini kita bisa terlambat ke tempat kerja," sahut temannya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

_Benar, aku juga bisa terlambat. Ini gawat!_

Dia tidak bisa duduk tenang di dalam bus itu. Naruto terus melihat jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Menit demi menit berlalu, tapi tak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari bus yang ditumpanginya. Kalau seperti ini dia sudah bisa dipastikan akan datang terlambat, karena macetnya sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit. Dengan berat hati Naruto melangkahkan kaki turun dari bus itu walau sebenarnya jaraknya masih cukup jauh dari Kyuubi Café.

Naruto berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan teman-temannya. Ini adalah kesempatannya bersama mereka kembali. Siapa tahu pertemuan mereka kembali membuat band mereka kembali utuh.

Sementara itu di depan Kyuubi Café telihat tiga pemuda berdiri dengan gelisah. Tak henti-hentinya mereka melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri, melirik jam tangan mereka, dan juga berdecak pelan.

"Kemana dia? Lama sekali..," keluh seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang diikat kuda dengan kemeja putih tiga perempat dan dasi hitamnya yang diikat longgar.

"Hei! Itu Naruto bukan?" seru seorang pemuda berambut coklat spiky seraya menunjuk ke arah sesosok bayangan dari kejauhan.

"Dimana?" tanya pemuda berambut merah pada pemuda berbaju hitam dengan coat panjang dengan warna senada.

"Itu..yang pakai baju putih-putih itu.."

"Ah! Iya, itu dia!" seru pemuda berambut hitam panjang.

"Teman-teman..!" panggil Naruto sambil berteriak.

"Tap..tap..tap.."

Suara langkah kaki pemuda _blonde_ itu semakin jelas terdengar. Ketiga teman Naruto tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda berambut merah marun, Gaara.

"Hampir," jawab Gaara singkat.

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran lima jari miliknya. Penampilan Gaara masih sama dengan pakaian yang dipakainya tadi siang. Dia terlihat keren.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau berlari? Jarak Kyuubi Café dengan apartmentmu kan jauh," tanya Kiba penasaran seraya merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Hahaha..ya begitulah.."

"Kau benar-benar berlari dari apartmentmu?" tanya Haku memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku naik bus tapi setengah perjalanan busnya terjebak macet, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berlari saja daripada terlambat. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan kalian."

Ketiga teman Naruto terdiam mendengar tutur katanya itu. Menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lembut. Mereka merasa bersalah dengan keputusan bubarnya band mereka ini. Apalagi terlihat jelas kalau Naruto masih berharap mereka berempat kembali seperti dulu.

_Gomen na Naruto_..ucap Kiba dalam hati.

"Kau tidak mengecewakan kami, Naruto," ucap Gaara memecahkan kesunyian.

"Iya, kau kan datang tepat waktu," sahut Kiba.

"Benar. Kau sudah berjuang," tambah Haku.

Keempat pemuda itu memasuki Kyuubi Café dengan perasaan bahagia. Sudah lama mereka tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Merekapun berjalan menuju belakang panggung untuk menunggu giliran mereka tampil.

"Silahkan Tuan, lewat sini," ucap seorang pelayan wanita.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat seorang pemuda berjalan memunggunginya dari kejauhan. Cukup lama dia mengamti sosok itu.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Gaara heran pada sikap temannya itu.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa..hehe. Ayo kita masuk, sebentar lagi giliran kita kan?" ajak Naruto seraya merangkul Gaara.

_Pemuda itu.. Dari belakang sangat mirip dengannya. Apa aku hanya salah lihat?_

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport hitam melaju di jalanan Tokyo yang padat merayap. Sang sopir yang berada di bangku setir kemudi mengemudikan mobil itu dengan cepat. Di bangku belakang terlihat seorang pemuda ber-_coat_ hitam duduk dengan lesu. Kedua matanya menatap pemandangan di luar jendela kosong.

"Tuan Muda Sasuke, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Anda?" tanya sang sopir dengan sopannya.

"Tidak juga, hanya masalah pekerjaan," jawab Sasuke pada laki-laki paruh baya itu.

Terlintas kembali pembicaraannya tadi dengan Kakashi.

.

**- FLASHBACK -**

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke _to-the-point_ pada laki-laki muda di depannya itu.

"Kau ada waktu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Katakan saja sekarang."

Kakashi berjalan menuju sofa panjang dan duduk di sana tanpa memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya sedari tadi. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal menunggu Kakashi mengatakan keperluannya.

"Aku tahu Sharingan sudah bubar, tapi aku ingin sekali saja kalian muncul kembali," ujar Kakashi memulai pembicaraan,

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Sebagai managermu, sekaligus mantan manager Sharingan aku ingin kalian mengisi acara untuk acara ulang tahun Konoha tv nanti."

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? Kau ingin kami seperti dulu?"

"Tidak. Ini adalah permintaan Izanagi, para fans kalian."

"…"

"Mereka merindukan kalian. Mereka ingin melihat kalian walau hanya satu kali," tambah Kakashi.

"Kau sudah membicarakannya dengan yang lain?"

"Mereka belum tahu." Kakashi menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, "Aku bertanya padamu lebih dulu karena kau Leader Sharingan."

"Mantan."

"Jadi apa keputusanmu?"

"Akan kupikirkan."

"Kau punya waktu satu bulan untuk berpikir. Pikirkan baik-baik."

Kakashi beranjak dari sofa. Dia menepuk bahu kanan Sasuke sebentar, lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari ruang studio itu.

**- END FLASHBACK -**

.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

_Aku butuh refreshing_, ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hayate, kita pergi ke Kyuubi Café," perintah Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Baik, Tuan Muda Sasuke."

Mobil mewah itu berbelok ke kanan begitu menjumpai perempatan terdekat. Lalu kembali melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Kyuubi Café. Kurang dari lima menit mobil itu sampai di depan tempat tujuan. Café itu terlihat ramai. Banyak orang yang masuk ke dalam kafe itu.

"Kita sudah sampai, Bocchama (_Tuan Muda_)," ujar Hayate sopan.

"Hn. Jemput aku tiga jam lagi."

"Hai', Bocchama."

Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Dengan santai dia berjalan memasuki Kyuubi Café. Begitu sampai di depan pintu masuk seorang pelayan wanita menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah.

_Tampan sekali_..pikir wanita itu.

"Silahkan Tuan, lewat sini..," ujar pelayan itu memberi intruksi.

Pelayan itu mengantar Sasuke pada satu meja yang terletak di pinggir kanan. Tempat khusus untuk pelanggan dan juga tempat yang paling strategis untuk menikmati musik _live show_ di sana. Sasuke duduk di kursinya lalu mengambil daftar menu yang ada di atas meja.

"Vanilla Cheese Tomato Cake dan Tomato Juice Float," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Baik, pesanan Tuan akan segera diantar. Mohon tunggu sebentar," ucap pelayan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hn."

Sang pelayan mencacat pesanan Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju bagian dalam kafe.

_Pemuda itu tampan sekali..sayang sikapnya dingin._

Sasuke duduk sambil menikmari pertunjukan musik di atas panggung. Kyuubi Café memang kafe yang berbeda dengan kafe pada umumnya. Di sini setiap hari ada _live show_ dari berbagai macam band lokal di Tokyo. Mereka diundang untuk tampil dan mendapat bayaran dan diundang kembali bila pertunjukan mereka memuaskan.

"Silahkan Tuan," ujar sang pelayan telah kembali sembari meletakkan pesanan Sasuke di atas meja.

Sementara itu di belakang panggung Naruto dan teman-temannya bersiap masuk ke atas panggung.

"Satu menit lagi!" seru seorang petugas pengatur acara pada Shukaku Band.

.

.

.

Shukaku Band naik ke atas panggung. Naruto berdiri di depan _microphone_ dengan membawa gitar hitam kesanyangannya. Gaara bersiap dengan gitar bass-nya. Kiba berdiri di samping kiri dengan gitarnya. Dan Haku duduk di kursi untuk drummer, bersiap dengan kedua stik drum di tangannya. Gaya berpakaian mereka yang _visual kei_ sedikit membuat orang menoleh ke arah mereka. Mereka menunggu penampilan mengagumkan dari Shukaku Band.

"Konban wa," sapa Naruto pada seluruh pengunjung kafe. "Kami akan membawakan sebuah lagu berjudul 'Aoi Tori'. Enjoy!"

Kiba memetik gitarnya lalu disusul Gaara dan Naruto. Suara gitar mulai beradu dengan gebukan drum Haku. Shukaku Band membuat intro yang bagus. Naruto mulai membuka suaranya.

.

* * *

><p>"Yukitoke mizu nagarekonde hirakedashita shikai<br>Suiheisen mihatenu yume mezashita sora wa azayaka de

Kimi to oikaketeita mita koto mo nai tori wa kimi to onaji hitomi no iro wo shite  
>Mitsuketakatta mono wa sugu soba ni hora, atte kimi ga kizuku no wo shizuka ni machitsuzukete<p>

Donna ame ga onozomi kai? jibun no te de tsukame  
>Kachimake sura mo zenbu kowashite ashita e hora iki mo tsukasenai hodo<p>

Chigiresouna hodo ni nobashita kono ude wa dare no tame no sei de mo naku boku ga  
>Ano hi tsukamenakatta kimi to sen no jounetsu yubi no sukima kara namida ga koboreteyuku<p>

Kudaranai ichinichi datta kawarazu kimi wa saku darou?  
>Kudaranai kyou ni narase roo de hai na yume<p>

Sore demo hito wa hito e kaeru sa rekishi ga shoumeishi, akasu gyouya e

Kimi to oikaketeita mita koto mo nai tori wa kimi to onaji hitomi no iro wo shite  
>Mitsuketakatta mono wa sugu soba ni hora, atte kimi ga kizuku no wo shizuka ni machitsuzukete<p>

Kono ikareta sekai de kimi wo matteru.."

**(AOI TORI by Alice Nine)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke menikmati kue yang dipesannya sambil mendengar suara merdu Shukaku Band. Sesekali dia mengamati penampilan band lokal itu. Kedua mata hitamnya menangkap sosok pemuda yang menjadi _vocalist_ Shukaku Band. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Kemudian dia menyeringai kecil.

_Ternyata dunia ini memang sempit._

"Ternyata dia pemusik. Suaranya bagus juga. Permainan gitarnya juga lumayan," gumam Sasuke lirih.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian Shukaku Band turun dari atas panggung. Mereka kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Haah..akhirnya selesai juga," ucap Naruto bernafas lega.

"Sudah lama tidak memainkan gitar, untung saja aku masih ingat," sahut Kiba.

"Iya. Padahal kita sudah tidak perah latihan lagi," tambah Haku.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tadi ada _false_ di beberapa bagian kan, Naruto?" tanya Gara tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tidak!" sergah Naruto.

"Hahaha..aku juga merasakannya," sahut Haku.

"Oya, kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sekarang aku bekerja di toko roti 'Kirigakure'," jawab Haku.

"Wah..enak sekali..bagaimana denganmu Kiba?"

"Aku kerja di tempat penitipan hewan. Kebetulan aku kan suka anjing. Kalian ingat anjingku Akamaru? Sekarang dia tumbuh dengan besar. Coba ini lihat fotonya. Hebat kan?" ujar Kiba panjang lebar sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Di sana ada foto Kiba bersama dengan seekor anjing putih dengan ukuran yang besarnya tidak biasa. Haku dan Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Anjing kecil yang biasa di atas kepala Kiba bisa tumbuh sebesar itu.

"Kau bekerja dimana Gaara?" tanya Haku perhatian.

"Di toko buku," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Kalau aku sekarang aku kerja _part-time_ di ramen Ichiraku!" seru Naruto bangga.

"Enaknya..itu kan restoran terkenal," sahut Kiba.

"Hehehe.."

"Kerja bagus Shukaku Band!" seru seorang pria tiba-tiba.

Keempat pemuda itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Seorang pria berambut hitam diikat ke atas. Di parasnya yang tampan terdapat bekas luka melintang di hidungnya. Pria itu tersenyum ke arah Shukaku Band.

"Tidak salah aku memilih kalian mengisi acara di sini," tambah pria itu.

"Anda?"

"Perkenalkan nama saya Umino Iruka, manager Kyuubi Café ini. Akulah yang mengundang Shukaku Band. Benar kan Gaara-kun?"

Naruto, Kiba, dan Haku melihat ke arah Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di ruanganku?" ajak sang Manager Café.

Akhirnya Shukaku Band dan Iruka berjalan menuju ruang kerja sang Manager. Mereka duduk bersama dengan hidangan makan malam di atas meja. Mereka berlima makan malam bersama.

"Aku ingin mengajukan sebuah penawaran pada kalian. Bagaimana kalau setiap malam kalian mengisi _live show_ di sini?" tawar Iruka sopan.

"Eh?"

Keempat pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Iruka.

"Membawakan satu atau tiga lagu. Dengan kata lain kalian menjadi pengisi acara tetap."

Naruto melirik ke arah Gaara, sang Leader band. Gaara menoleh ke arah teman-temannya.

"Maaf, tapi sebenarnya..kami memiliki pekerjaan lain," kata Gaara dengan sopannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kalian tidak bisa setiap malam tidak masalah. Anggap saja ini sebagai pengisi waktu luang."

"Kami mendapatkan pekerjaan kami yang sekarang dengan susah."

"Ya, saya mengerti itu. Mencari pekerjaan memang bukan hal yang mudah."

"Jadi, maafkan kami. Kami tdak bisa menerima tawaran itu."

"Bagaimana kalau Shukaku Band mendapat jadwal tetap?"

"Hah?"

Rupanya sang Manager tidak kenal menyerah. Dia terus membujuk Shukaku Band menjadi pengisi acara tetap di Kyuubi Café. Dan berkali-kali Gaara memberi alasan penolakan dengan halus dan sopan. Haku hanya tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan Iruka dan Gaara. Kiba tidak peduli dan sibuk memakan hidangan di atas meja. Sedangkan Naruto, dia masih berharap Gaara menerima tawaran itu. kesempatan tidak selalu datang dua kali kan?

.

.

**Gift from Heaven -Schezcha-**

.

.

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu. Sekarang jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 09.45, sebentar lagi sudah jam sepuluh. Hampir semua pelanggan kafe telah pulang. Shukaku Band beranjak keluar meninggalkan Kyuubi Café dengan wajah lesu.

"Harusnya kau langsung terima saja tawaran itu..," gerutu Kiba.

"Haah.." Haku hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Ternyata lama juga perdebatan kalian."

"Kenapa kalian harus berdebat sih?" tanya Naruto seraya melirik ke arah Gaara.

Gaara berjalan dengan santainya.

"Gomen na," ujar Gaara lirih.

"Tapi..aku senang..," ujar Haku.

"Iya, akhirnya kita menerima tawaran itu," tambah Kiba.

"Besok kita bertemu lagi..!" seru Naruto penuh semangat.

Keempat pemuda itu berhenti di depan Kyuubi Café.

"Naruto, kami pulang dulu ya," ujar ketiga teman Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya..!" seru Naruto membalas lambaian tangan mereka.

Mereka berpisah di depan Kyuubi Café karena arah rumah mereka berlawanan. Naruto menghela nafas lega. Lalu diseretnya kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju halte terdekat. Malam terasa sunyi. Tak ada seorangpun di halte bus. Naruto duduk sendirian di atas bangku halte.

_Busnya lama sekali. Ini kan sudah malam._

"Tap..tap..tap.."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Naruto menoleh ke arah sampingnya. Diperhatikannya sosok bayangan hitam yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Naruto memasang sikap waspada. Bayangan itu semakin mendekat.

"Konban wa (_selamat malam_)," sapa seorang pemuda.

Cahaya lampu menerangi pemuda ber-_coat_ hitam itu. Naruto bisa melihat sosok dibalik bayangan hitam itu. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan tatapan mata yang menawan.

"Eh?"

Naruto menatap sosok itu dalam diam.

"Ogenki desu ka? (_apa kabar?_)" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ka, kau..?"

"Hn, bocah."

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** Moshi-moshi..o genki desu ka? Watashi wa Schezcha desu. Yoroshiku.

Gimana ceritanya? Bagus gak? Jangan lupa review ya..! Please..


	2. Lyric 2: Kirigakure Bakery

_**A Naruto Fanficion..**_

**Freedom Alliance (FA) present..**

**GIFT from HEAVEN**

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance, drama, friendship, Shonen-ai/Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU, Shonen-ai/YAOI, typos, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Insert Song:** "The Red Carpet Day" by Versailles -Philharmonic Quintet-

**Author: Schezcha**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Cerita ini merupakan versi Naruto dari fanfic **MY BABY** oleh: Minoru_666 (FA). Selamat menikmati..

.

.

**Summary:** Sasuke keras kepala ingin mengantar Naruto pulang walau sudah ditolak berulang kali. Akhirnya dia mengatur siasat untuk kabur dari Sasuke. Berhasilkah Naruto?

* * *

><p><strong>Lyric 2: Kirigakure Bakery<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ka..kau?"<p>

"Hn, bocah."

Naruto menatap sosok pemuda di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan intens. Kedua alisnya mengernyit heran. Sedangkan pemuda itu terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

_Dia tidak mengenaliku?_ Tanya pemuda itu dalam hati.

"Dasar bocah," sindir pemuda itu lirih.

_Bocah..?_

"Hei **Pak Tua**! Siapa yang kau panggil bocah? Aku bukan bocah tahu! Umurku sudah 22 tahun!" seru Naruto tidak terima.

_Pak Tua? Berani sekali dia memanggilku seperti itu._

"Aku bukan 'Pak Tua'. Usiaku baru 28 tahun. Aku lebih tua darimu bocah."

"Hanya beda enam tahun saja memanggilu bocah! Aku sudah dewasa, dasar kakek-kakek!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Anak kecil."

"Pak tua!"

"Kepala durian!"

"KAU! Kau benar-benar orang asing yang menyebalkan! Lagipula kau ini siapa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat padaku?" tanya pemuda itu sedikit heran.

Naruto menggeleng. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil lalu duduk di samping Naruto tanpa permisi.

_Dasar Dobe_, batin pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau menertawaiku?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Aku hanya tersenyum," jawab pemuda itu datar.

"Kalau begitu..beri aku petunjuk!"

_Memangnya ini kuis?_

Naruto dan pemuda itu hanya berjarak tiga puluh centimeter. Penerangan di halte itu cukup terang, Naruto bisa melihat wajah pemuda tampan itu dengan jelas. Pemuda itu bersandar pada sandaran bangku halte dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia menatap lurus ke depan tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. Padahal jelas-jelas dia duluan yang mengajak Naruto bicara tadi. Naruto menghela nafas kesal tidak mendapat jawaban dari pemuda itu. Naruto mengamati tiap inchi wajah tampan pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya melebar.

"Kau yang tadi siang!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba. "Uchiha Sasuke kan?"

"Hn. Akhirnya kau ingat juga. Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sasuke seraya menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Pemuda itu adalah Sasuke, pemuda yang tadi siang berpapasan dengan Naruto di jalan.

"Aah..itu..aku menemukan dompetmu terjatuh di jalan," ucap Naruto seraya mengambil dompet coklat dari saku celananya. "Ini.."

Naruto memberikan dompet itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke memeriksa dengan teliti isi dompetnya. Tidak ada yang hilang, semuanya masih pada tempatnya. Sasuke memasukkan dompetnya ke dalam saku celananya.

_Ternyata dompetku terjatuh_, kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto!" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

_Naruto ya? Nama yang aneh._

"Kau tidak berterima kasih padaku? Setidaknya ucapkan 'terima kasih', aku kan sudah menemukan dompetmu."

"Pentingkah?"

"Tentu saja.."

"Hn, arigato," ucap Sasuke dengan terpaksa.

Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara dua pemuda tampan itu. Mereka hanya terdiam di sana. Naruto yang biasanya banyak bicara juga mendadak menjadi diam. Angin dingin tiba-tiba berhembus menerpa mereka. Naruto mendekap kedua lengannya erat. Jaket putih tanpa lengannya membuatnya masih merasakan kedinginan. Sasuke melirik ke arahnya.

"Kau yakin ingin menunggu bus di sini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja, ini kan halte bus," jawab Naruto santai.

"Kau sadar? Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit kita di sini dan tak satupun bus yang lewat."

"Memang benar sih.."

"Bagaimana kalau kau kuantar?"

"Eh? Ti, tidak perlu," tolak Naruto seraya menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Lagipula kita kan baru saling mengenal," tambahnya.

"Kau takut?"

"Bukan itu! Lagipula kau mau mengantarku dengan apa?"

"Mobil. Aku bisa menelpon sopirku sekarang juga kalau kau mau."

_Mobil? Sudah kuduga dia orang kaya! Tapi..wajahnya, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.._pikir Naruto.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

_Orang ini keras kepala!_ Teriak Naruto dalam hati. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel hitam dari saku kemeja kotak-kotaknya. Sepertinya dia serius ingin mengantar Naruto pulang. Sementara itu Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan gelisah. Diliriknya jam tangan hitamnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih. Naruto memutar otaknya memikirkan cara menghindari Sasuke. Siapa yang tidak mau diantar pemuda setampan Sasuke? Banyak gadis yang menginginkannya dan akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto? Tidak, dia bukan orang seperti itu. Dia normal. Dia masih suka wanita, setidaknya sampai saat ini.

"Ah! Oya iya! Aku baru ingat! Aku harus belanja keperluan di rumah," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menatapnya curiga.

"A, aku pergi ke minimarket dulu ya. Jaa.."

Grep!

Tiba-tiba pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu menarik tangan Naruto. Sasuke mencegahnya pergi. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka saling menatap.

"Aku ikut," ucap Sasuke singkat dan jelas.

"Ba, baiklah..hehe.."

_Rencanaku gagal_..gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke melepas tangan Naruto. Naruto berjalan di trotoar mendahului Sasuke. Sasuke beranjak dari bangku halte dan mneyusul berjalan di samping kanannya. Rencana Naruto telah gagal. Dia tidak bisa kabur dari Sasuke. Mau tidak mau mereka harus berjalan bersama menuju minimarket yang ada di ujung jalan. Naruto melihat langit di angkasa. Tidak ada bintang. Lalu mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Sasuke.

_Kalau dipikir-pikir dia tampan juga. Kulitnya putih, kedua matanya hitam sekelam malam, dan rambutnya juga stylish.  
>Kalau aku wanita mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padanya.<em>

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Terdiam. Lalu dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Merutuki apa yang telah dipikirkannya tadi.

_Apa yang kupikirkan..? Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu pada laki-laki! Ini pasti karena kau terlalu lelah bekerja! Ya! Malam ini aku akan istirahat!_

"Hei, sedang apa kau?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Kita sudah sampai."

Ternyata mereka telah berdiri tak jauh dari minimarket itu berada. Naruto tidak menyadarinya gara-gara sibuk melamun tidak jelas. Sasuke berjalan memasuki minimarket itu dengan Naruto di belakangnya. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar Naruto melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya memasuki deretan rak-rak yang berderet rapi. Menghiraukan Sasuke begitu saja.

_Lebih baik aku pura-pura tidak kenal_, pikir Naruto.

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin jauh. Dia berjalan mengikuti langkah Naruto. Diperhatikannya pemuda _blonde_ itu dengan seksama. Naruto mengambil beberapa snack di atas rak. Kemudian beralih menuju deretan cup ramen instan. Dengan cepat diambilnya beberapa dari mereka dan menaruhnya ke dalam keranjang belanjanya.

"Kalau kau makan ramen instan sebanyak itu, kau bisa sakit," ujar Sasuke datar.

_Sok perhatian_, gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke, Naruto beralih menuju tempat berbagai macam minuman dalam botol. Diambilnya sebotol jus jeruk ukuran jumbo. Dia suka jeruk, wajar saja kan kalau membelinya ukuran jumbo?

Sementara itu Sasuke berjalan sendiri menuju sebuah _vending machine_. Dimasukannya sebah koin pada lubang mesin itu. Sasuke menekan tombol untuk sekaleng kopi. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berdiri di dekat mesin minuman itu. Gadis itu terkesima akan ketampanan Sasuke. Dia terus memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan tatapan takjub. Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan manatapnya tajam. Wajah gadis itu memerah. Dia langsung menunduk malu.

"Hei kau," panggil Sasuke datar.

Gadis itu menganggkat wajahnya dan memandang Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"I, iya," jawab gadis itu sedikit tergagap.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Membuatku muak!"

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan gadis berambut hitam itu begitu saja. Gadis itu meremas kemeja merah jambu yang dipakainya. Hatinya merasakan sakit mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Memang ucapan itu terlalu kejam untuk diucapkan pada seorang gadis. Gadis itu menatap tajam punggung Sasuke. Tersirat rasa amarah dan kekesalan dalam dirinya.

Sementara Sasuke menghilang dari sekitar Naruto, pemuda _blonde_ itu telah selesai membeli keperluannya. Dengan santai Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong rak-rak. Dia melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dengan sekaleng minuman di tangan kanannya. Di belakang Sasuke terlihat ada tumpukan kaleng minuman yang disusun rapi membentuk sebuah piramid. Gadis berambut hitam itu mendorong tumpukan kaleng itu. Keseimbangan piramid kaleng runtuh. Kaleng-kaleng soda itu akan jatuh beruntutan. Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menatap hal itu tidak percaya.

"TEME AWAS..!" teriak Naruto seraya berlari ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat tumpukan kaleng itu akan jatuh menimpanya. Gadis berambut hitam itu menyeringai penuh dendam. Naruto berlari dan mendorong Sasuke supaya pemuda itu tidak kejatuhan kaleng-kaleng itu.

_Rasakan itu pemuda brengsek_! Ucap gadis itu dalam hati.

"BRUAK! KLONTAK..BRUK! KLONTANG..KLONTANG..!"

Tapi Naruto terlambat. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk mereka menghindar. Kaleng-kaleng soda itu berjatuhan menimpa Sasuke dan Naruto. Dua pemuda itu terjatuh ke lantai. Kaleng-kaleng itu menggelinding ke segala arah. Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terdiam terpaku. Mereka tak menyangka dua pemuda itu akan menjadi korban kejatuhan kaleng-kaleng soda. Gadis berambut hitam itu berlari menuju pintu keluar. Melarikan diri.

Para karyawan minimarket itu bergegas menolong Sasuke dan Naruto. Dua pemuda itu terbaring di atas lantai dalam keadaan kepala Naruto berada di atas dada bidang Sasuke. Kedua tangan Sasuke melingkar di pinggang Naruto.

"Egh.."

Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Dipeganginya kepalanya bagian belakang. Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Dia melihat kepala pirang Naruto berada di atasnya. Tersenyum kecil.

"Dobe, daijobu ka? (_kau baik-baik saja?_)" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke. Wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Saling manatap dalam diam. Refleksi bayangan mereka bisa dilihatnya melalui kedua bola mata mereka. Cukup lama mereka saling memandang.

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdegup dengan kencang.

"Daijobu ka?"

"Eh? Ah! Gomen nasai, Teme."

Naruto menyadari posisinya. Dia segera mendudukan diri di atas lantai. Muncul semburat-semburat merah pada wajahnya. Sasuke mendudukan diri di samping Naruto. Dipijatnya kening kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Sepertinya kepalanya sedikit terbentur kaleng-kaleng itu.

"Teme, da..daijobu ka?" tanya Naruto sedikit tergagap.

"Hn. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf Tuan, bagaimana kalau kami obati dulu?" tanya salah seorang karyawan minimarket.

"Maafkan kami yang sudah ceroboh dan membuat Tuan berdua terluka," ucap sang manager minimarket.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kami juga salah karena tidak berhati-hati," ucap Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kalau begitu..izinkan kami mengobati kalian."

Naruto melirik ke arah Teme seolah meminta persetujuan. Yang dilirik hanya memasang wajah _stoic_ andalannya.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu. Kami baik-baik saja."

Naruto memunguti belanjaannya yang terjatuh ke lantai dan mengembalikannya ke dalam keranjangnya. Para karyawan itu tidak enak hati. Mereka merasa bersalah pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi Naruto malah tersenyum pada mereka.

"Aku mau ke kasir dulu, Teme," ujar Naruto.

Tapi lagi-lagi pemuda keren itu mencegahnya pergi. Dia berdiri di depan Naruto, menghalangi jalannya.

"Biar aku yang membayarnya," ujar Sasuke singkat seraya merebut keranjang belanja Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kasir dengan santai. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku bisa membayarnya sendiri."

"Hn."

"Kembalikan belanjaanku!"

"Setelah dibayar di kasir akan kukembalikan."

"Biar aku yang membayar belanjaanku sendiri."

"Hn."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

_Mereka berdua sepasang kekasih?_ Pikir para pelanggan dan karyawan minimarket itu sama.

Mereka heran melihat interaksi dua pemuda itu. Sesampainya di kasir Naruto masih saja bersikeras membayar belanjaannya sendiri. Tapi Sasuke dengan cepat mencegahnya. Mereka masih saja saling beradu mulut.

"Ehem! Maaf mengganggu. Sebagai permintaan maaf kami bagaimana kalau belanjaan Anda tidak perlu dibayar," usul sang manager yang sudah lelah melihat dua pemuda itu beradu mulut.

"Gratis?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ya. Bagaimana?"

"Arigato gozaimasu.."

Karyawan pada bagian kasir itu memasukan barang belanjaan Naruto ke dalam kantong plastik putih. Naruto bergegas menerima kantong belanjaannya sebelum Sasuke mendahuluinya. Lalu dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sasuke mendengus kecil dan mengikutinya. Naruto berjalan di pinggir jalan. Berjalan dan terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Dia bermaksud kembali ke halte tempatnya menunggu bus tadi.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke memecah kesunyian malam.

Naruto berhenti berjalan. Dia berbalik dan melihat ke arah pemuda itu. Sasuke juga berhenti berjalan. Mereka saling berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak kurang lebih dua meter.

"Namaku bukan 'hei'," ujar Naruto.

"Rumahmu dimana? Biar kuantar."

Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja sana."

_Kalau rumahmu dekat mana mungkin kau naik bus. Dasar Dobe. Kau tidak pandai berbohong._

"Ya sudahlah. Terserah apa maumu. Tapi.."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melepas mantel hitamnya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan memakaikan mantel itu padanya. Naruto menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Ini sudah malam, cuaca di luar dingin. Dengan pakaianmu yang seperti itu kau bisa sakit."

"Teme.."

"Hn. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Arigato."

"Jaga mantelku baik-baik. Akan kuambil saat kita bertemu lagi. Jaa."

"Jaa."

Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut pirang Naruto. Pemuda itu sedikit blushing mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari pemuda setampan Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke. Lalu pemuda _blonde_ itu berlari kembali ke halte bus. Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto. Tanpa sadar dia mengulaskan sebuah senyuman. Sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti di samping Sasuke. Hayate telah datang menjemputnya pulang.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Suasana semakin sepi senyap. Naruto duduk dengan santai di halte bus. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan hampir jam sebelas malam. Tak nampak tanda-tanda bus malam akan melewati tempat itu. Naruto semakin cemas. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mendapat bus? Itu artinya dia harus berjalan kaki untuk pulang walau jarak apartmentnya cukup jauh.

Angin dingin sudah mulai berhembus. Cuaca semakin dingin. Naruto merapatkan mantel hitam yang dipakainya. Untunglah berkat mantel hitam Sasuke kini Naruto tidak perlu merasa kedinginan. Naruto mencium bau mantel itu. Bau _mint_. Khas seorang Sasuke.

_Dia pemuda berhati baik, sayang..dia dingin pada orang lain. Dia seperti es._  
><em>Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi ya?<em>

"ARGH! Aku mulai lagi!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya pelan. Tiba-tiba sebuah bus malam berhenti di depan halte. Terlihat penumpangnya hanya beberapa orang saja. Naruto bergegas masuk ke dalam bus itu. Sementara itu tanpa disadarinya sebuah mobil sport hitam sedari tadi mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Pemuda dalam mobil itu mengawasi setiap gerakan Naruto.

"Ikuti bus itu."

"Baik, Sasuke-bocchama."

Mobil hitam itu mulai melaju di belakang bus yang ditumpangi Naruto. Bus melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi di jalanan yang sepi. Di dalam bus itu Naruto duduk di samping jendela. Dia merasa lelah, tapi tidak ingin tertidur di sana. Dia terus terjaga. Menatap pemandangan kota malam hari di luar jendelanya. Tak terasa bus itu telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Naruto turun di sebuah halte tak jauh dari apartmennya.

Selangkah demi selangkah pemuda _blonde_ itu menyusuri pinggir jalan. Dia memperhatikan kanan dan kirinya lalu menyeberang jalan. Naruto tersenyum ketika gedung apartment-nya telah terlihat di depan mata.

"Tadaima.."

Mobil sport hitam Sasuke berhenti di dekat halte tempat Naruto turun. Sasuke melihat Naruto memasuki sebuah gedung apartment.

_Jadi dia tinggal di sini._

.

.

**Gift from Heaven -Schezcha-**

.

.

Mentari telah bersinar dengan indah kembali. Burung-burung terbang dan menyanyi di angkasa sebagai pertanda pagi telah tiba.

"Pipip..pipipipip..pipip.."

Ponsel Naruto berdering. Tangan tan Naruto meraih ponsel di saku celananya.

**[1 message receive]**

Dibukanya email itu.

**[From: Gaara -Shukaku-**  
><strong>Time: 07.01 AM<strong>

**Berkumpul di 'Kirigakure Bakery'. Sekarang juga. Jangan terlambat!]**

_Ada apa lagi ya?_ Pikir Naruto.

Diapun mengambil jaket berkerah dengan lengan panjang miliknya. Jaket putih beraksen hitam itu digantung tepat di samping mantel hitam Sasuke. Pemuda _blonde_ itu mengusap mantel hitam itu perlahan. Senyum manis menghiasi paras imutnya. Dipakainya jaket putihnya itu lalu Naruto melangkah keluar dari apartment-nya.

Jauh dari suasana hiruk-pikuk ibu kota sebuah mansion megah di perumahan elite. Halamannya yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga indah terlihat terawat dan bersih. Mansion itu adalah mansion keluarga Uchiha. Pemiliknya sendiri adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Di dalam mansion itu Sasuke duduk di atas sofa ruang tamunya dengan santai. Di atas meja kacanya terdapat secangkir _darjeeling tea_ yang masih hangat. Di telinganya terdapat sepasang _earphone_ hitam. Dia tengah menikmati paginya yang cerah dan tenang..

"Sasu-kun..!" teriak seorang pemuda dari luar mansion.

Atau tidak.

Pagi Sasuke telah terganggu oleh kedatangan pemuda itu. Dilihat dari wajahnya sepertinya usianya tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Rambutnya coklat panjang diikat kuda. Parasnya tampan dan kulitnya putih. Kedua matanya berwarna ungu muda hampir putih, sehingga membuatnya terlihat tidak memiliki pupil mata. Pemuda itu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu dan duduk di samping Sasuke tanpa dipersilahkan. Sasuke melepas _earphone_-nya.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Tentu saja untuk menemui sahabatku yang paling baik. Kau, Sasu-kun!" jawab pemuda itu dengan cerianya.

"Jangan memanggilku 'Sasu-kun'."

"Ya..ya..kau memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda."

Pemuda itu adalah Hyuuga Neji, sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil. Wajar saja, kedua keluarga mereka adalah sahabat. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik mantel coklat mudanya. Sebuah majalah mingguan bernama '**Suna Time**' yang baru saja terbit. Pemuda itu membuka halaman demi halaman majalah itu. Lalu berhenti pada sebuah halaman dengan foto lumayan besar. Sebuah artikel berjudul "_Siapa kekasih baru Uchiha Sasuke?_". Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu menunjukkan artikel itu pada Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar playboy."

"Apa maksudmu, Neji?"

"Setelah model bernama Karin itu, sekarang kau mengincar Sakura?"

Sasuke melihat artikel yang dimaksud Neji. Pada artikel itu telihat sebuah foto lumayan besar. Foto Uchiha Sasuke terpampang jelas tengah bersama dengan seorang gadis. Sasuke memegang tangan gadis berambut pink itu dan mereka saling menatap dengan posisi Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa dan gadis itu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ini hanya gossip," ucap Sasuke datar dan cuek.

Dilemparnya majalah itu ke atas meja. Sepertinya dia memang tidak peduli dengan berita yang ditulis pada artikel itu.

"Kalau kau menyukai Sakura, berhentilah memberi harapan pada gadis lain."

"Aku tidak menyukai Sakura, kami hanya sahabat."

"Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat Sakura kalau membaca artikel ini."

"Kalau kau datang hanya untuk mengganggu hariku, lebih baik pergilah."

"Calm down Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku datang kemari karena aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Hn?"

"Tolong kau jaga adikku, kumohon..hanya sehari ini saja."

"Hinata?"

"Bukan. Adikku yang satu lagi, Hanabi."

"Ada pelayan di rumahmu kan?"

"Hari ini aku harus keluar kota. Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya di rumah. Kau tahu? Zaman sekarang ini banyak orang yang berpura-pura menjadi pelayan dan akhirnya menjual atau menculik anak dari majikannya sendiri. Hinata sedang pergi berwisata dengan teman-temannya. Ayah dan ibu juga sedang ada urusan hari ini, tidak ada yang menjaganya. Hanya kaulah harapanku satu-satunya..," papar Neji seraya berlutut pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus dan menyingkir dari Neji. Dia berjalan menuju ruang dalam. Neji berjalan mengikutinya.

"Kumohon Sasuke. Kau sahabatku yang paling kupercaya. Hanabi anak yang manis dan penurut, aku yakin dia tidak akan merepotkanmu."

"Pertama, aku tidak suka anak kecil. Kedua, aku sibuk," ujar Sasuke seraya mengambil mantel biru tuanya di sandaran kursi.

"Tunggu! Kemana mantel hitam kesayanganmu?" tanya Neji penasaran.

Sasuke suka warna hitam dan selalu memakai mantel hitam kesayangannya saat pergi keluar rumah. Tapi kali ini dia justru memakai matel biru tua. Sungguh tidak biasa.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Dibawa Sakura ya..?" tebak Neji.

Sasuke langsung menoleh dan memberinya _death glare_. Neji menelan ludah dengan paksa.

"Pergilah. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk meladenimu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hanabi-chan?"

"Minta saja Sakura menjaganya. Dia kan wanita, pasti lebih mengerti."

Sasuke keluar dari mansionnya lalu berjalan menuju mobil hitamnya. Di samping mobil itu berdiri Hayate, sang sopir dengan setia menunggu sang majikan. Lalu Hayate membukakan pintu mobil bagian belakang. Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil. Sementara itu Neji kembali ke mobil silvernya. Di samping kursi kemudinya terlihat seorang anak kecil duduk dengan tenang. Neji bergegas menuju tempat Sakura berada.

.

.

.

Di pusat pertokoan yang cukup ramai berdirilah sebuah gedung kecil. Gaun-gaun indah terpajang pada etalase toko. Gedung berdinding merah jambu itu adalah sebuah boutique. Papan nama boutique itu terpajang di atas pintu masuk, "**Haruno Boutique**". Di dalam boutique itu terlihat berbagai macam gaun dan pakaian modis lainnya.

"BRUAK! BUG!"

Terdengar suara gaduh dari sebuah ruangan kecil di boutique itu. Seorang gadis berambut pink melempar dua majalah **Suna Time** ke dinding dan menginjaknya dengan kasar. Kedua iris hijau emerald itu menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Menyebalkan! Beraninya wartawan itu menyebarkan gossip murahan seperti ini!" serunya seraya mengambil dua majalah itu.

Gadis berkulit putih itu mulai merobek-robek dua majalah itu dengan sadisnya. Majalah itu terbelah-belah menjadi banyak bagian. Robekan-robekan kertas itu berjatuhan dan mengotori lantai. Para karyawannya yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng kepala pelan.

"Sakura tenanglah..ini kan hanya gossip. Jangan dianggap serius," ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang yang duduk di sofa merah.

Gadis _blonde_ dengan poni sedikit menutupi matanya sebelah kanan itu duduk di sofa merah pada ruangan itu. Rambut panjangnya diikat kuda ke atas. Kedua iris biru aquamarine itu sibuk membaca majalah Suna Time di hadapannya. Sakura menoleh dan menatap gadis _blonde_ itu.

"Aku kesal mereka selalu menggosipkan Sasuke."

"Wajar saja, Sasuke kan artis dan penyanyi solo terkenal. Apalagi dia punya wajah yang tampan."

"Ino, jangan katakan kau tertarik padanya."

Gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino itu memutar kedua bola matanya. Ino adalah teman baik seperti Sakura, Ino juga membuka sebuah boutique yang berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Kau kan sudah punya Sai."

"Haah..dasar nona pink ini. Katakan saja kalau kau dan Sasuke itu memang menjalin hubungan."

"Kami hanya sahabat!"

"Sahabat menjadi cinta?"

Sakura mendelik tajam ke arah Ino. Ino tersenyum senang melihat Sakura kesal. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut coklat masuk ke dalam boutique itu. Dia adalah Neji. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Sakura tanpa menyadari kekesalan yang sedang dirasakan gadis bermabut merah muda itu.

"Sakura..," panggil Neji memelas.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura datar.

"Kau adalah dewi penyelamatku. Kumohon, bantulah aku," pinta Neji seraya berlutut pada Sakura.

"Huh?"

"Bisakah aku menitipkan Hanabi-chan padamu? Hanya sehari saja."

"Ini boutique, bukan tempat penitipan anak."

"Hari ini aku harus keluar kota. Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya di rumah. Kau tahu? Zaman sekarang ini banyak orang yang berpura-pura menjadi pelayan dan akhirnya menjual atau menculik anak dari majikannya sendiri. Hinata sedang pergi berwisata dengan teman-temannya. Ayah dan ibu juga sedang ada urusan hari ini, tidak ada yang menjaganya. Hanya kaulah harapanku satu-satunya..," papar Neji.

"Apa boleh buat. Baiklah aku bersedia."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Benarkah?"

"Kalau kau bertanya sekali lagi aku akan berubah pikiran."

Neji terdiam mendengarnya. Sedangkan Ino hanya terkekeh pelan melihat interaksi dua orang mantan personel Sharingan itu. Ya, dulu sebelum Sharingan bubar, Sakura dan Neji adalah dua di antara personel band yang diketuai Sasuke itu. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil memasuki boutique itu dan berlari ke arah Neji.

"Nii-chan..!" panggil gadis kecil berambut coklat tua itu.

"Hanabi-chan? Kenapa tiba-tiba kemari?" tanya Neji seraya berjongkok. "Tadi kan kusuruh menunggu di dalam mobil."

"Aku bosan..," jawab Hanabi manja.

"Wah..Hanabi-chan sudah besar ya. Terakhir kali kita bertemu kau masih kecil. Berapa usiamu sekarang?" tanya Sakura ramah.

"Sembilan tahun," jawab Hanabi seraya terseyum ke arah Sakura.

"Dia anak yang manis."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Hanabi, Nii-chan pergi dulu. Baik-baik ya dengan Sakura-neechan," pesan Neji seraya memeluk adik kecilnya itu.

"Hai' Nii-chan. Nii-chan cepat kembali ya."

"Hai', begitu pekerjaan selesai Nii-chan akan segera pulang."

Neji berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti di depan Haruno Boutique. Seorang pemuda berkulit putih keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Tangan kirinya dimasukan ke dalam saku mantelnya. Pemuda bermantel biru tua itu berjalan memasuki boutique itu dengan santainya.

"Sakua-neechan, aku bosan..," keluh Hanabi yang duduk di sofa merah bersama dengan Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain? Nee-chan punya mainan bagus lho," usul Sakura.

"Main apa Nee-chan?"

"TARAA..!"

Sakura menunjukkan sebuah kunai pada Hanabi. Lalu memberikannya pada gadis kecil itu. Sakura melempar sebuah kunai ke arah papan dart yang ada di lima meter di depannya. Kunai itu menancap tepat di tengah papan dart.

"Plok..plok..plok.."

Hanabi bertepuk tangan untuk Sakura.

"Sakura, kenapa kau memberinya kunai? Kau tahu kan kalau itu benda tajam?" protes Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa melatihnya bela diri."

"Jangan memberikan benda yang berbahaya pada anak kecil!"

Ino merebut kunai itu dari Sakura dan Hanabi. Saat itulah pemuda bermantel biru tua itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Ino terdiam melihat pemuda itu, begitu pula dengan Hanabi. Sakura mengalihkan pendangannya ke arah Ino dan Hanabi melihat.

"Ohayou..," sapa Sakura dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ohayou," balas pemuda itu datar.

"EHEM! Orang yang baru dibicarakan sudah datang. Hanabi-chan, kita pergi saja yuk. Daripada nanti kita hanya menjadi nyamuk," sindir Ino pada dua orang itu.

"Kita mau kemana Ino-nee?" tanya Hanabi polos.

"Ke dapur. Ada banyak kue lho di dalam. Ayo.."

Ino menatap Sakura sekilas lalu menggandeng tangan kecil Hanabi. Merekapun masu ke dalam boutique bagian dalam. Meninggalkan Sakura bersama dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati sofa lalu duduk di atas sofa merah itu.

"Kau harus menjelaskan pada mereka tentang kita. Mereka semua salah paham dan itu semua salahmu!" ujar Sakura kesal.

"Tidak mau," jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Sejak tadi pagi banyak orang yang menelpon kemari dan bicara aneh padaku. Inilah yang paling kubenci dari gossip."

"Hn."

"Hentikan 'Hn' tidak berguna itu Sasuke!"

Seorang karyawan Sakura datang dengan sebuah nampan. Dia membawakan secangkir kopi untuk Sasuke. Meletakkannya di atas meja lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau mau saja mengasuh Hanabi?" tanya Sasuke _to-the-point_.

"Kenapa tidak? Dia anak yang manis," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Anak kecil itu merepotkan."

"Suatu saat nanti kau juga akan menikah dan punya anak. Apa kau akan tetap membenci anak kecil?"

"Aku tidak mau memiliki anak dulu."

"Susah bicara denganmu. Kau keras kepala seperti batu."

"Hn."

"Kau tahu apa itu cinta?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Salah satu emosi manusia," jawab Sasuke.

"Bukan. Cinta adalah sebuah kata. Tapi hubunganlah yang membuatnya menjadi bermakna," jelas Sakura. "Setiap manusia memiliki hubungan satu sama lain, benang-benang takdir yang menyatukan semuanya. Dan membawanya dalam pertemuan dan perpisahan."

.

.

**Gift from Heaven -Schezcha-**

.

.

**- Kirigakure Bakery -**

Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba duduk di depan sebuah meja persegi empat berwarna putih. Di ruangan berukuran 6x4 m itu terdapat dua lemari kaca dengan beraneka jenis kue yang terlihat lezat. Poster-poster macam-macam kue terpampang pada dinding-dinding toko. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang membawa sebuah nampan dengan tiga gelas orange-juice. Di dada kirinya terdapat sebuah _name tag_ bertulisan 'Yuki Haku'.

"Maaf lama," ucap pemuda itu seraya meletakkan tiga orange juice itu ke atas meja.

"Haku, kau berbeda sekali saat di sini," ujar Naruto jujur.

"Maksudmu soal apron ini? Apa boleh buat, kalau membuat kue kan harus memakainya."

Haku duduk di salah satu kursi putih yang masih kosong.

"Jadi, kenapa kita berkumpul?" tanya Kiba sambil bermain dengan seekor anjing mungil berbulu coklat.

"Anjing baru?" tanya Haku.

"Bukan..namanya Shiromaru. Dia anjing kecil yang baru dilahirkan bulan lalu di toko."

_Shiro itu kan putih_, ucap Naruto dalam hati.

_Perasaan bulu ajing itu coklat muda_, pikir Haku.

_Lagi-lagi nama yang tidak sesuai dengan keadaan_, kata Gaara dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya..akulah yang meminta kalian untuk berkumpul di sini," ucap Haku memulai pembicaraan.

Ketiga rekan Haku melihat ke arah pemuda cantik itu.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian," tambahnya.

"Kita kan teman, kami pasti akan membantumu," sahut Kiba.

"Katakan saja," tambah Gaara.

"Hari ini dua dari karyawan kami sakit dan tidak bisa bekerja. Zabuza-san ada di dapur mengurusi pesanan kue bersama dengan Deidara-senpai. Padahal kami ada pesanan _delivery_ ke beberapa tempat hari ini. Karena itulah..kumohon bantu aku mengantar pesanan kue-kue itu..," kata Haku dengan wajah sendu.

Raut wajahnya menyiratkan keputus asaan. Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba tidak tega melihatnya. Mereka sudah bersahabat bukan hanya satu-dua tahun. Tidak mungkin mereka meninggalkan sahabat mereka saat ada masalah. Mereka tipe yang setia kawan. Seperti apapun masalah yang datang, akan mereka hadapi bersama.

"Serahkan saja pada kami," ujar Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Kami akan membantumu mengantar pesanan-pesanan itu," tambah Naruto.

"Sudah pasti kan?" sahut Kiba.

"Kalian memang sahabatku yang paling baik!" seru Haku bahagia.

Dari arah dalam toko itu muncul seorang pria tinggi-besar berkulit gelap. Wajahnya terlihat sangar. Haku menoleh ke arah pria itu, lalu tersenyum. Pria itu membawa beberapa kardus kue dengan hiasan pita-pita. Diletakkannya kardus-kardus kue itu di atas meja yang kosong.

"Perkenalkan. Dia adalah Zabuza-san, pemilik toko kue ini," ujar Haku dengan cerianya.

"Namae wa Momochi Zabuza. Yoroshiku," ucap laki-laki bernama Zabuza itu.

"Ore wa Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku Zabuza-san."

"Sabaku Gaara. Yoroshiku."

"Ore no namae wa Inuzuka Kiba. Yoroshiku."

"Arigatou kalian bersedia membantu kami. Kue-kue ini harus segara tiba di tempat pelanggan tepat waktu. Untuk selengkapnya kalian bisa bertanya pada Haku."

"Baiklah, aku akan membagi tugas kalian. Kue-kue dengan kardus pink ini harus dikirim ke TK Kumo dan yang kardus putih diantar ke rumah di jalan Raikiri. Kebetulan tempatnya searah, Gaara kau yang mengantarnya. Kiba mengantar kue ulang tahun ini. Ingat, harus sampai sebelum jam setengah sembilan pagi. Kue berkardus berwarna-warni ini pesanan khusus, Naruto kau yang mengantarnya ya."

Haku memberikan secarik kertas berisi alamat tujuan kue itu diantar pada Gaara dan Kiba.

"Lalu dimana aku harus mengantarnya?" tanya Naruto, karena dia satu-satunya orang yag tidak mendapat kertas alamat.

"Haruno Boutique. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari tempatmu bekerja kan?"

"Wah..boutique itu!"

Naruto terlihat bahagia mendengar Haruno Boutique.

"Kenapa?"

"Setahuku pemiliknya adalah seorang gadis cantik dan masih muda. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku yakin dia gadis yang benar-benar cantik."

"Kau menyukainya?" tebak Gaara curiga.

"Ti, tidak..bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya mengaguminya."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu tolong segera diantar," ucap Haku menginterupsi.

Ketiga pemuda itu membawa kardus-kardus kue itu keluar dari Kirigakure Bakery. Di depan toko kue itu terparkir tiga sepeda motor dengan box di belakangnya, tempat menaruh kardus-kardus kue. Sebuah stiker '**Kirigakure Bakery**' tertera pada masing-masing motor. Mereka meletakkan kardus-kardus itu ke dalam box belakang sepada motor. Memakai helm dan berangkatlah tiga pemuda itu ke tempat pesanan kue.

"BROOOOOOM..!"

Naruto melajukan sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Di bahagia bisa membantu sahabatnya. Walau hanya hal kecil, hal itu sangat bermakna untuknya. Sepeda motornya berhenti di sebuah perempatan lalu berbelok ke kanan. Toko-toko berdiri dengan rapi di sebelah kanan dan kiri jalan. Para pejalan kaki memenuhi trotoar. Naruto melihat papan nama Haruno Boutique dari kejauhan.

Sebuah sepeda motor terpakir di depan Haruno Boutique. Sasuke melihat sepeda motor itu. Dia mengernyit heran.

"Kau pesan kue?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka kue."

"Kue? Bukan aku yang.."

"Permisi..!" seru Naruto masuk ke dalam boutique itu.

_Suara ini..? Tidak mungkin.._

"Ya. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura ramah seraya berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto terkesima melihat gadis berambut pink itu. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menatap gadis beriris hijau emerald itu.

_Dia cantik.._

"Ah! Saya dari Kirigakure Bakery, saya mengantarkan kue pesanan Anda."

"Tapi aku tidak memesan kue. Mungkin ada kesalahan."

"Apa? Tapi tadi ada telpon dari Haruno Boutique."

Sasuke mengintip dari balik tirai ruang kerja Sakura. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Dia tidak percaya akan melihat pemuda itu di tempat ini.

_Dobe.. Rupanya kalau siang hari dia bekerja di toko kue._

"Tap..tap..tap.."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Sakura.

"Aku yang pesan," ujar Ino menginterupsi.

"Ino? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?"

"Tadi Hanabi-chan ingin strawberry short cake, tapi di dalam kulkas tidak ada. Makanya aku langsung memesannya."

"Dasar."

"Jadi berapa semuanya?" tanya Ino pada pemuda _blonde_ itu.

"Err..dua ribu yen," jawab Naruto seraya menyerahkan kardus kue itu pada Ino.

"Ini.."

Ino memberikan dua lembar seribu yen pada Naruto. Tugas Naruto selesai. Diapun segera beranjak dari Haruno Boutique.

"Pemuda itu manis juga kan, Sakura?" bisik Ino.

"Iya, dia manis. Kawaii.. Coba saja aku mengenalnya," ucap Sakura.

"Hm..kau tertarik padanya?"

"Ya. Dia uke yang manis. Kurasa Sasuke cocok menjadi seme-nya."

Sasuke yang tidak sengaja mndengar ucapan Sakura itu langsung menyemburkan kopinya.

_Seenaknya saja dia bicara seperti itu._

"Sasuke kan pacarmu."

"Bukan!"

.

.

**Gift from Heaven -Schezcha-**

.

.

Kendaraan-kendaraan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan raya. Saling menyalib satu sama lain. Di antara kendaraan-kendaraan itu ada seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik mengendarai sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pada sepeda motornya terlihat ada sebuah stiker bertuliskan 'Kirigakure Bakery'. Di belakangnya ada seekor anjing kecil berwarna coklat duduk dengan manisnya. Pemuda pecinta anjing itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kiba. Kiba melewati kendaraan-kendaraan di depannya satu demi satu.

"Guk..guk..!"

Tiba-tiba anjing kecil itu menggonggong kecil ketika melintasi toko daging. Seolah memberitahu pemuda itu kalau dia lapar.

"Aku tahu kau lapar. Tunggu sebentar ya," ujar Kiba menenangkan si anjing.

"Guk! Guk!"

Sepeda motor yang dikendarai Kiba berbelok ke arah jembatan. Tiba-tiba anjing kecil itu melompat dari atas sepeda motor ke pinggir jalan. Kiba melihatnya dari kaca spion motor itu. Dia terkejut.

"CKIIIRT!

Sementara itu di sisi lain jalan terlihat sebuah mobil sport silver melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Suara musik terdengar dari dalam mobil itu dengan kerasnya. Mobil sport itu dikemudikan seorang pemuda. Dia mendengarkan lagu itu sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengikuti irama. Tangannya mengetuk-ketuk setir kemudinya sesuai ketukan irama. Terlihat jelas kalau dia menikmati lagu itu.

.

* * *

><p>"Ah..tashika ni nozonda towa ni ikiru koto wo<br>Watashi no kono karada ga yami ni okasarete demo

Ah..saigo no negai wa "tomo ni shiniyuku koto" to  
>Kanojo wa nozondeita onaji kami to shinjite<p>

kagami wa kumo no su to natte kieteyuku tomoshibi wo

Ah..habatsu ni wakareta madoromu jidai no naka  
>Arasou hitobito wo kamigami ga azawarau<p>

Kagami wa kumo no su to natte kieteyuku tomoshibi wo

Akai BEDDO no ue anata no kubisuji ni  
>Afuredasu inochi wo watashi ni sosogu<br>Motto soba ni ite to anata wo dakishimete  
>Doushite hito wa kami wo shinjiru no darou?<p>

Akai kono yuka wo hau you ni  
>Amai sono kaori ni tsutsumarete<p>

Akai BEDDO no ue anata no kubisuji ni  
>Afuredasu inochi wo watashi ni sosogu<br>Motto soba ni ite to anata wo dakishimete  
>Doushite hito wa kami wo shinjiru no darou.."<p>

**(THE RED CARPET DAY by Versailles -Philharmonic Quintet-)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan model seperti nanas itu membelokkan mobilnya ke arah jembatan. Diamatinya pemandangan di luar jendelanya. Terlihat ramai kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda mengerem sepeda motornya mendadak lalu memarkirkannya di pinggir jembatan. Melepas helm-nya. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu berlari melintasi jalan dan berdiri di samping pagar pembatas jembatan. Lalu dia menaiki pagar itu, bersiap untuk terjun ke bawah.

"Bunuh diri, eh?"

"CKIRRT..!"

Pemuda berkulit putih mengerem mendadak. Meminggirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Diapun keluar dari dalam mobilnya lalu berjalan menghampiri pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan santainya.

"Hei anak muda!" seru pemuda itu memanggil Kiba yang ada di atas pagar jembatan.

Kiba menoleh ke arah pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua darinya itu.

"Jangan menggangguku!" bentak Kiba kesal ada yang menghentikan aksinya.

Kiba bersiap untuk melompat kembali.

"Hei tunggu! Jangan melompat!" teriak pemuda itu menginterupsi. "Manusia memang memiliki banyak masalah, tapi kau bisa membicarakannya dengan orang lain. Misalnya teman, sahabat, atau orang tua."

"Huh?"

"Jangan melompat. Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

"Masalahku akan selesai kalau aku turun ke bawah."

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu berlari lalu menarik Kiba dari atas pagar jembatan. Memeluk Kiba dari belakang. Tubuh Kiba terasa kaku. Dia terdiam membeku mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Tubuhnya terasa panas. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Semburat-semburat merah muda mulai muncul menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Le, lepaskan aku!" bentak Kiba.

"Kalau kulepaskan kau akan melompat kan? Jawabanku tidak," ucap pemuda asing itu.

Deg..! Deg..! Deg..!

_Jantungku terasa melompat-lompat. Aku tidak terkena serangan jantung kan?_ Pikir Kiba dalam hati.

Wajah Kiba semakin memerah.

_Tidak ada cara lain!_

Kiba menginjak kaki kanan pemuda itu. Reflek pelukan pemuda itu lepas dan dia menjauh dari tubuh Kiba. Pemuda itu memegangi kaki kanannya. Meringis kesakitan. Kesempatan bagus! Kiba segera naik ke atas pagar dan melompat ke bawah. Kedua mata pemuda itu terbelalak.

"HEI..!" panggil pemuda itu tak percaya.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Chapter 2 akhirnya selesai. Di sini Neji, Ino, dan Zabuza telah muncul.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan. Jangan lupa review ya..! Please..


End file.
